Los nueve meses de Caleb Rivers
by Violet Hale
Summary: Ah, ya bueno, llegando al grano: está embarazada. Em-ba-ra-za-da. Tendremos un bebé en nueve meses y me lo soltó cuando estaba comiendo comida china. / HALEB EN EL FUTURO, YA NO HAY "-A"


"Los nueve meses de Caleb Rivers".

Primero que todo tengo que aclarar que esto no es un diario.  
Los diarios son para niñas, y yo soy todo un hombre, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que dice Hanna, entonces me conformo.  
Soy Caleb y nunca he tenido una de estas, um, cosas antes, y ahora lo tengo porque enserio necesito escribir todo lo que pasa desde ahora.

Y justo de eso quería hablarte, querido...lo que seas.

Quería hablarte de mi amada Hanna, y de la inesperada sorpresa que me dió.  
La otra vez la fui a buscar a casa de Spencer, porque soy todo un caballero y no dejo que esté sola, y llegó nerviosa al auto. No estaba habladora como siempre, o sonriendo, estaba callada.  
Imáginatelo, Hanna Marin estando _callada. _No parloteó sobre lo que hicieron, o de como estuvo su día, absolutamente nada.

Y bueno, en los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos, las únicas veces que Hanna había cerrado el pico era cuando algo malo pasaba, o cuando me ocultaba algo, o cuando se sentía triste, o las tres anteriores.

Le pregunté que pasaba y negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia el piso.  
Rodé los ojos y llegamos a su casa.

Ah, ya bueno, llegando al grano: está embarazada.

Em-ba-ra-za-da.  
Tendremos un bebé en nueve meses y me lo soltó cuando estaba comiendo comida china.

"¿Azul o rosa?", dijo de la nada, mirando la salsa de soya como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.  
"¿Eh?" me miró con esa mirada de "no-es-tan-díficl". "¿Azul?" tragué el arroz que tenía en la boca.  
"Decidiremos en un par de meses", se acercó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, luego puso enfrente de mi.

Me quedé ahí como idiota, hasta que mi mente procesó todo y me empecé a atragantar, por eso tuvo ayudarme.

En mis 20 años, solo había habido un par de veces en donde había pensado en como sería tener un hijo, ser padre y todo eso, pero se veían muy lejanas.  
El problema es que esto estaba pasando, _aquí y ahora_, y yo no sabía como reaccionar.

Cuando dejé de ahogarme con el arroz, mi rubia me miraba con curiosidad, por lo que solo alcancé a besarla y a decir "un bebé".

Un bebé. Mío y de Hanna.

UN BEBÉ, POR TODOS LOS SANTOS.

.

Querido Lo que seas,  
Ha pasado un mes sobre ese día, y me di cuenta que no era una broma porque Hanna _enserio _está embarazada, enserio tiene a mi bebé en su panza.  
Y aún no lo puedo procesar.

Hanna le contó a sus amigas y, tu sabes, se emocionaron y chillaron, como cualquier niña, haaaaasta que se dieron cuenta que Hanna y yo tenemos 20, que con suerte entré a la universidad y de que ella aún vive con su madre.

Pero, bueno, espero que eso cambie pronto, porque he estado ahorrando desde que la conocí, y...quiero comprar un apartamento, o tal vez un piso solamente, pero quiero un lugar para los dos tres, un poco más privado.

Espero que funcione todo.

Aún en shock,

Caleb.

.

Hoy le dijimos a sus padres.  
Hanna le dijo a su padre que era una emergencia, entonces llegó a la casa justo después de que su madre al trabajo.  
Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de morir.  
Las manos me sudaban, y eso.

Nos fuimos a la cocina, y yo planeaba dar uno de mis grandes discursos improvisados de cuanto amo a Hanna, pero la señorita quiso ser directa y dijo:

"Estoy embarazada", justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme.

Normalmente, un hombre espera que el padre de su chica se le tiré al cuello, pero, conociendo a la madre de Hanna, no entendí como no me preparé antes para que fuera ella la que me dejara unas bonitas marcas de uñas en mi garganta.

Cuando el señor Marin logró sacar a Ashley de mi cuello, pudimos hablar un poco más "civilizadamente".

Obviamente, empezaron con lo de que somos muy jóvenes, que no estábamos preparados y toda esa charla cliché.

"Compraré un departamento", fue lo que salió de mi boca y los tres me miraron como si estuviera loco. "¿Qué? Soy un hacker de primer nivel que tiene sus ahorros guardados desde que era pequeño. Además, sé arreglar autos y cobro por eso, verán que no es tan difícil."

No hablamos como por dos minutos completos, y comencé a sudar de nuevo, hasta que el padre de Hanna abrió la boca.

"Felicidades," sonrió de lado, o al menos eso vi. Luego se empezó a reír y abrazó a Hanna (quien parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento).

Ashley se quedó parada, y luego abrazó a su ex-marido y a su hija.  
Y yo...bueno, estaba parado ahí como un estúpido, con los brazos a los lados, sudando como un cerdo, hasta que Hanna quiso que me uniera al abrazo.

Relajado, pero incómodo,

Caleb.

.

Lo que seas,

Hoy acompañé a Hanna a su segunda ecografía, lo que significa que ya tiene dos meses de embarazo. Wow.  
No pude ir a la primera porque estaba en un examen importante, entonces para mí esta sería la primera.

Parecía cerdo de nuevo cuando llegamos al hospital; Hanna me dijo que no fuera una niña, que no era nada del otro mundo.

Después de esperar una media hora, nos hicieron pasar.  
La enfermera le puso un gel helado y biscoso en el estómago, y luego entró su doctora, para ponerle una maquinita y comenzar a moverla (no sin antes preguntar si yo era el padre, y elogiar a Hanna por su elección).

Y ahí, en la pantalla de blanco y negro (más bien gris y negro), lo/a vimos/as.  
Al tener dos meses exactos, no se podía ver exactamente al bebé en todo su esplendor, pero la doctora nos apuntó en la pantalla donde estaba.  
Al ver esa manchita gris, destacando en lo negro que era el estómago de Hanna (donde estaba el bebé, que no recuerdo el nombre exacto), me sentí...completo.

No es como si no hubiera estado completo antes; solo me sentía incompleto antes de conocer a Hanna. Pero, cuando vi que ahí estaba mi nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé, se llenaron partes de mi corazón que yo no sabía que tenía. Ugh, me estoy transformando en una niña.

Sentí que los ojos se me empezaron a aguar, y como no quería llorar, le di un apretón a la mano de Hanna, y bueno, como ella es chica, ya estaba ahogada en un mar de lágrimas.

El bebé mide 2,5 cm, y pesa un gramo.  
¿Qué tan asombroso es eso?

Caleb.

.

Querido Lo que seas,

¿Te diste cuenta que ese es tu nombre? Soy el más original.

Lamento no haber escrito en un mes, ahora casi no me separo de Hanna.  
En la universidad estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo, aunque el embarazo sigue siendo un secreto para nuestros compañeros.

Hace un par de semanas, habíamos visto departamentos desocupados en el centro de Rosewood, y, por algún tipo de milagro del embarazo, ¡ES ALGO QUE YO PUEDO PAGAR!

Hanna se ofreció a poner la mitad del dinero, y aunque me negué rotundamente (porque no quiero que pague nada, quiero que se concentre en tener a nuestro bebé a salvo), insistió e insistió, entonces tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

"¡Solamente déjame pagar la mitad, Caleb!," me dijo unas 47 veces.

"¡Si yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte tú! ¡Solamente quiero que te preocupes de que el bebé esté sano y salvo en tu barriga!," nunca fui un gran fan de subir la voz cuando peleaba con Hanna, siempre me hacía sentir mal, y en estas circunstancias, me hacía sentir como un mounstro.

Me miró con ojos de corderito degollado, oh no, va a llorar.

"¡¿Ósea que porque estoy embarazada, soy inutil?!," fui un idiota, más de lo que soy normalmente.

Me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza, y aunque reclamaba para que la soltara, se relajó en mis brazos.

"No, no, no. Lo siento, soy estúpido, ¿recuerdas?" rió en mi hombro y asintió.

Levantó su cabeza y sonrió un poco, luego hizo un puchero, lo que significa que va a pedir algo.

"¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo? Por favoooor. Quiero ayudar en algo. Si en el futuro aún insistes en pagar todo, puedes pagar la ropa, los pañales y todo eso." nos reímos los dos.

Al final llegamos al acuerdo de que yo pagaré el 70% , y ella el resto.

Hoy también firmamos el contrato de pago, y la próxima semana tendríamos nuestro acogedor departamento para nosotros dos tres.

Es pequeño, tiene solo dos habitaciones y un baño, pero es suficiente, al menos por ahora.  
El edificio solo tiene dos pisos, más una entrada principal. Estamos en el segundo.  
Espero que todo salga bien.

Emocionado,

Caleb.

.

3 meses, tres semanas, cuatro días y nueve horas de embarazo.

Hanna y yo ya llevamos dos semanas en nuestro lugar, como le gusta llamarlo.  
La cama y algunos muebles fueron regalados por sus padres, ella y sus amigas se encargaron de la decoración, y mi...eh, padre se estaba encargando de hacerle algunos muebles al bebé.

Todo va como debe ir, gracias al Cielo. Espero que no cambie.

Feliz,

Caleb.

.

Lo que seas,

¡EL BEBÉ PATEÓ! ¡SE MOVIÓ! ¡DIO SEÑALES DE VIDA, ADEMÁS DE SUS LATIDOS!

Es uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida, aún no me lo creo.

Ya llevamos 4 meses, una semana de embarazados (según Hanna, los dos lo estamos, porque dice que yo estoy igual de sensible que ella), pero al menos yo no como las cosas más raras.

No te he contado sus antojos, son los más extraños, y hasta asquerosos.

Pepinillos con leche de chocolate, papas fritas y mantequilla de maní, lechuga con mostaza, etc.  
Ew.  
Pero igual están los normales (aunque sean en medio de la noche). La sandía se volvió una de sus favoritas a las cuatro de la mañana, también el sushi y el pastel de manzana.

Volviendo al tema de las pataditas, anoche estábamos comiendo una pizza en la habitación, y cuando estaba contándome una historia sobre su profesora de literatura, cuando se quedó callada de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?," me alteré bastante y miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza.

"Caleb, ¡oh por Dios!" empezó a reír y yo la miré con cara de idiota. "¡Está pateando! ¡Oh por Dios, está pateando! ¡Acércate!" puse las manos sobre su barriguita (que ya se veía más grande), y ahí, se sentían unas pataditas.

Hanna le empezó a hablar al bebé con ese tono meloso que ponen las chicas, yo...yo me quedé observando, sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Sin palabras,

Caleb.

.

Amo a Hanna, la amo demasiado.

Caleb.

.

Lo que seas,

La próxima semana nos dicen el sexo del bebé.

Hanna dice que será una niña, yo pienso que será un niño.  
Apostamos veinte dolares al ganador.

Caleb.

.

Lo que seas,

¿Recuerdas la apuesta? Bueno, la perdí.

¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡UNA NIÑA! ¡UNA NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

¿Te lo crees? Porque yo no.  
En realidad, no me importaba que fuera, pero la idea de tener una niña que cuidar, proteger y ver crecer me pone los pelos de punta.

Lo repito, amo a Hanna. Mucho.

Nunca le podré agradecer este regalo.

Wow.

Caleb.

.

_¡Así que esto era lo que escondías! Creí que yo era la mujer de la relación, jaja. _

_Te __amo __ amamos más, estúpido._

_Besos xo. _

.

Esa fue Hanna, te encontró cuando me fui a bañar.  
Estabas solo e indefenso arriba de la cama, lo siento.

No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.

Cambiando de tema, mi papá terminó la cuna, es de madera y pequeñita.  
También nos regaló una comoda para las cosas de la bebé.

Solamente quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, en las ecografías se ve tan tierna.  
Sigo siendo un hombre, ¿okay? Solo estoy describiendo a mi hija.

Emocionado,

Caleb.

.

Querido Lo que seas,

Cinco meses y medio, pasan volando. La bebé mide 27, 8 cm y pesa 430 gramos.

La panza de Hanna crece y crece; sus antojos bajaron un poco, pero sus hormonas la tienen vuelta loca.  
Nunca sabes cuando estará feliz y derepente se pondrá a llorar, entonces he tenido que practicar e incrementar mi paciencia.  
Lamento no escribir tanto como antes, Hanna y yo estamos juntos casi siempre.

Las chicas la ayudaron a decorar la habitación de la bebé.  
Me hicieron pintar las paredes de rosa bebé (irónico, Hanna tenía razón de que decidiríamos en un par de meses), y ellas hicieron el resto.  
Tiene cortinas moradas y la cuna de mi papá está en una alfombra rosada.  
Bonito, supongo.

Caleb.

.

Seis meses, tres semanas, un día y catorce horas.  
No es como si llevara la cuenta ni nada.

Su panza ya está grande, se nota que está embarazada.  
Se le ve feliz, aunque en las noches le cuesta dormir, porque el bebé se mueve mucho, pero es un problema menor.

Sus antojos volvieron, y con fuerza, pero gracias a Dios son los normales.  
Las ecos van de maravilla.  
No hemos discutido, solo por cosas estúpidas, como un juego de Monopoly.

Creo que empezaré a hacer resumenes de lo más importante en el mes.

Feliz,

Caleb.

.

Lo que seas,

Siete meses y una semana.  
La bebé ya tiene nombre.

Caitlin Elizabeth.  
Caitlin Elizabeth Rivers Marin.  
¿Bonito, verdad?

Hanna escogió Caitlin porque era el nombre de su bisabuela, y su madre escogió el segundo porque lo tenía pensado hace mucho.

A mi me gusta si a Hanna le gusta; además, no soy bueno con los nombres.  
Cuando niño tenía un hamster y se llamaba Colmillos.

Y ahora te tengo a ti y no tienes un gran nombre.

Caleb.

.

Ocho meses exactos.

La barriga de Hanna está hermosa. Hanna es hermosa. Caitlin será hermosa.

Quiero mostrarle esto a Cait cuando crezca, para que sepa que la amé desde el primer momento que supe de ella.  
Y la amaré por siempre, igual que a su mamá.

Hanna dice que sacará el color de mi cabello y sus ojos, yo digo lo contrario.  
La bebé pesa 2 kilos 383 gr.

Hanna ya casi no puede dormir, al parecer a Caitlin no le gusta ninguna posición.

Su baby-shower, es la próxima semana.

Amo besar su pancita.

Caleb.

.

Hola,

No puedo decir mucho, voy camino al hospital, mi hija va a nacer.  
¡MI HIJA VA A NACER, DIOS!

Retiro lo dicho hace nueve meses, ahora si que NUNCA había estado tan nervioso en mi vida.  
Ahora parezco un cerdo dentro de un horno.

Ojalá todo salga bien.  
Todo saldrá bien.

Sudoroso,

Caleb.

.

Querido Lo que seas,

¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy el hombre más feliz del universo, y más allá.

Nuestra bebita está aquí, con nosotros, durmiendo en los brazos de su mamá, que me ve escribir en ti y niega con la cabeza. La amo.

Tiene algunas pelusitas rubias en su cabeza, y tiene los ojos grises.  
Según la doctora, los tendrá café claro.  
Mide 47, 5 centímetros y pesa 3 kilos y medio.

Nunca había estado tan feliz.  
Hanna está cansada, pero igual está demasiado feliz como nosotros.

Cait...Cait está ahí, y siempre estará con nosotros.

Tengo que irme.

Con amor,

Caleb.


End file.
